User blog:TheEmperianTimes/The Hultsfred festival got cancelled - The empire lost yet another live gig.
29, 2010 - The empire lost yet anoter live gig - The Hultsfred festival in Sweden got cancelled. Very sadly the empire will not be able to play live for the thousand of Swedish citizens (fans) at the Hultsfred Festival 07th June 2010... This due to a "very bad" sale rate at the tickets for this years festival, where they sold approx. 5000 tickets, which would give the festival around 6500000 crowns (around 841423,95 US dollars) for the most expensive tickets available. Statements: The official website for the festival released a statement that goes: 1986 was the first year the Hultsfred festival was held. By then no one knew that the festival would become a every-year tradition and that it would attract hundreds of musicloving people to the smolandish musicfestival in the near 23 years. This year the festival was going to have its anniversary, the 25th Hultsfredfestival, who was said to be held the 7-8-9th July this year, but now we had to throw in the towel. As for now, how the sale rates looks for the tickets one week before the actual festival, we are unable to hold the festival this year, and we the organizers, had to throw in the towel. Hultsfred X could not be accomplished. ''' Not only that, gave they also a infomarcial for the ticket buyers who want to get their money back in their FAQ about the cancellation of this years festival: '''HOW DOES THIS AFFECT ME AS A TICKET BUYER? - We can not answer that question right now, In normal cases the festival organizers will cash out the money for the tickets when a festival gets cancelled, but nothing can be done before a Bankruptcy Trustee has been employed into this situation. How long time it's going to take before that happens, we are not sure, but ofcourse it is our biggest wish that all of the bought tickets will be refundable. Our thoughts So not only that they made the empire loose YET another live gig, and that the festival organizers has upset many fans of the empire in Sweden... they are not sure if they are able to pay the money back to the ticket buyers!? This sounds terrible... and really sad for the citizens! ...and the festival organizers... you should all be ashamed of yourselves! It looks like Sweden won't be able (for now) to experience the empire live this year...' so Sweden... get your refunds as quickly as you can when it will be able!' >>> As for now there is no official statement by the empire, but we are having eyes wide open to update this article as fast as possible. <<< ''' CitizenQuote in this article: '''This is extremely sad for both me, and all of the other fans of the empire who wanted to see the Empire live this year, the festival stood strong in so many years but collapsed when the best band was yet about to come... I was going to get there to experience the Empire live for the first time, but it looks like the closest way to get to a Empire gig is in Poland, where they will play live Second June (2th June), which is not alot of time to order tickets for both the poland trip and the festival... this is frustrating and left me, as a fan, heartbroken... I don't think I'll be able to experience the empire live this year... I will now pray that the empire will come back and visit Europe next year aswell... /Daniel The creator of EOTS Wiki Further reading http://empireofthesun.wikia.com/wiki/Category:EXCELLENT! EXCELLENT!'' ''(Hultsfred festival) : European festivals makes the citizens go crazy! Yet another festival (Hultsfred) rumors a second album! 1, 2010 sad. (Hultsfred festival) : The empire lost yet anoter live gig - The Hultsfred festival (Sweden) cancelled. 29, 2010 http://empireofthesun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Pathetic!&action=edit&redlink=1 Pathetic! (Hultsfred festival) : The festival sends ticket buyers to another festival = Unknown if the money will ever be given back. 30, 2010 External Links: SOURCE The official statement on the Hultsfred festivals website Category:News Category:Sad... sad. Category:Blog posts